


Dirty Little Secret

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Pretending to be disinterested in your arranged marriage? Easy Peasy lemon Squeezy... right?





	Dirty Little Secret

“I don’t want this as much as you don’t, Y/N.” Bucky grumbled, rolling his eyes as he turned his head to look at you from his seat next to you in the car. “This isn’t the right thing to do.”

“I know,” you sighed, leaning your head against the headrest.

“This isn’t a good idea; you’re dad is insane for this.. He’s insane for pushing this shit on the two of you. You don’t even get along with the man!”

Little did Bucky know, however, you secretly had wanted to marry Steve Rogers. You’d wanted to marry him since you were children. The pair of you had formed an intimate friendship when you had been children and had stayed friends throughout your middle school years until your first year in high school when you had moved away for two years with your mother.

Now that you had returned following your college years, you had come back into contact with Steve Rogers. You had secretly been hanging around the mobster king for months, under the supervision of his right hand man, Tony Stark. You knew that if Bucky had found out you had feelings for the blonde, he would go ballistic on you. He never approved of your choosing of men, knowing you had always chosen bad guy after bad guy. He knew Steve wouldn’t be any different.

But to you, he was. He was more than you could ever imagine. He’d been by your side most of your life. You’d fallen for him while you had attended school together, and even after you had relocated, you had still kept close contact with the man. And now, it was nearing your wedding day. Of course, you had to play it out and act as though it was a mere coincidence to you.

But even your own best friend couldn’t see past your lying. You were elated to be able to walk down the aisle to the man who had held your heart for far longer than anyone could believe.

Of course, the whole arranged marriage had a sole purpose in reality; to conjure the state in its’ entirety and stop the obnoxious rivalry between the enemy gangs. Your father had asked you to marry STeve over a peace treaty.

Everyone knew the two families loathe each other. So once your wedding had been announced, a mixture of emotion had passed through the city. Nobody knew how the rivalry had started or ended with your families, but nobody had enough balls to ask.

So when you had stepped through the church and walked hand in hand with Bucky to the front, you mirror your face into what you hoped looked like utmost loathing.


End file.
